dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Grandpa slime
Monsters 2}} A grandpa slime is a recurring monster in the Dragon Quest game series series. Introduced in Dragon Quest Monsters 2, they are large, green Slimes with some elderly and sagely traits. Characteristics Grandpa Slimes are large, round, and green slimes with a puffy white mustache, a white mane or fur cloak on their backs, and crown-like headgear with three large spikes pointing out at the top. Their eyes are the typical round eyes of Slimes though they have no visible mouths due to their large mustaches. As one might expect from such an aged creature, Grandpa Slimes are incredibly wise monsters. They are also very capable despite their elderly status and are usually one of the strongest monsters in the Slime family. Monster series appearances Dragon Quest Monsters 2 Being one of the most difficult monsters to obtain, the GranSlime is something of a notorious blessing. In the game, there are two ways to obtain a GranSlime, both of which require powerful boss level monsters. The first method is for a single player runthrough; requiring two GoldSlimes or a GoldSlime paired with Deathmore or DarkMate. It is highly recommended to obtain one GoldSlime and one DarkMate and pair them together, due to DeathMore requiring two Boss monsters (Zoma and Mirudraas), and an Azurile. The second method is for a single player interacting with another who carries one of the two games; replacing the secondary monster with a WonderEgg. This is the most recommended method of obtaining a GranSlime, as the monsters required for it can all be obtained using a WonderEgg. The only exception in this case is the Metaly, of whom requires a Slime and a MetalDrak. Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker Marking its first 3D appearance, GranSlime has been dropped down a level, handing over the throne to the Gem Slime and the Good King Trode. Alongside that, it's new name is now Grandpa Slime, but don't let that fool you. Grandpa Slime has a misleading name; it's actually quite the defensive powerhouse if trained accordingly. It comes equipped with the Psycho and Magic Regenerator traits, allowing it to hit hard with the Bang & Zap skillset, and still keep trucking on. It is also Whackproof, meaning this Grandpa ain't croaking anytime soon. As the final S-Rank Slime Family monster, obtaining one is just as difficult as it was before. There are, however, a few components that can be easily obtained if one were to frequent the Match Maker. The recipe for a Grandpa Slime is as follows: :: King Slime + Metal King Slime X King Bubble Slime + Metal Kaiser Slime Obtaining a King Slime is hardly difficult; simply combine four slimes and synthesis the new slimes, or combine two Behemoth Slimes which can be found on an Uncharted Island. Additionally, the King Slime can be found on Infant Island, where the player encounters the Incarnus for the first time. It is exactly where the Incarnus and Solitaire are encountered. Now for a slightly sticky situation. A Metal King Slime requires four Liquid Metal Slimes, which require a total of eight Metal Slimes. This is where the Match Maker comes in handy, as one of her clients has a Metal Slime. In order to gain access to this service, South Celeste must be completed. Part 3 of the recipe requires another monster which is just as easy as the King Slime. King Bubble Slime is obtained through generic synthesis, so keep pairing any slime monster you have with whatever you can scout. A surefire way of obtaining a King Bubble Slime is to pair a Slime with the Great Argon Lizard found on Fert Isle. Metal Kaiser Slime might seem intimidating if you're following the Metal Slime method but, rest assured, it does not require two or four Metal King Slimes. In fact, the Metal Kaiser Slime has the same synthesis difficulty of the Liquid Metal Slime. The recipe is as follows: :: Metal Slime + Metal Slime X Liquid Metal Slime + Metal Slime Knight Again, using the Match Maker saves a ton of time if you have two Metal Slimes lying around. The recipe for a Metal Slime Knight requires no Metal Slime monsters as it is actually a product of generic synthesis. In fact, you will come across it on the way to obtaining a King Bubble Slime. A simpler method of obtaining a Metal Slime Knight is to combine a Metal Slime or Slime Knight with any monster of Rank D or below. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Following the same recipe as the Joker incarnation, there isn't much that has changed about the Grandpa Slime. With the new size mechanic, Grandpa Slime is of Medium size, requiring two party slots to use in battle. In addition to this, it gains the Disruptive Wave and Big Hitter traits in place of Psycho, and keeps Magic Regenerator. Due to the addition of new monsters, the recipes involving Grandpa Slime have changed slightly. To obtain the X Rank Gem Slime, the recipe calls for two Grandpa Slimes and 2 Balhibs. Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime Other languages Related Monsters *Metal kaiser slime Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland SP monsters Category:Two-monster-slot monsters